


Self-Discovery

by saunatonttu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, kagami and his self-dicovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An easy and painless process of Kagami Taiga realizing that he is, in fact, not as straight as he previously thought. </p><p> </p><p>[alternatively: Kagami is gay as hell and Kise Ryouta has a nice ass.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sizhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/gifts).



> happy birthday again, momo <33333  
> (uh, i'm sorry about this rly, i ran out of steam at some point with this)

“Don’t they, like, choose clothes for you?” Kagami sighed, feeling both irritated and out-of-place as Kise shuffled through different fabrics. “I don’t get why you need our help, anyway. Call Midorima or something.”

“Midorima-kun would, unfortunately, bully Kise-kun,” Kuroko deadpanned.

“Or flat-out hang up on me if I suggested it,” Kise chirped happily as he glanced at Kagami, eyes twinkling like goddamn stars in the sky. “So, I figured since we’re all such good friends…”

“We’re not,” Kagami said in his best extremely convincing voice. It was betrayed, however, by his eyes glancing down at Kise’s unfortunately attractive rear.

That… did not mean anything, mind you. Aomine, the straightest dude since prehistoric times, had even admitted that Kise’s rear and back in general were pretty much above average.

Yep.

Totally not checking Kise Ryouta’s ass out while helping him to choose his outfit for the next photoshoot.

Kuroko’s mildly disapproving gaze did not help matters, though.

 _Kagami-kun,_ it said. You’re being inappropriately gay in a public place.

 _I’m not gay,_ Kagami tried to say with his narrowed eyes and arms crossed over his muscular chest that didn’t lose to Kise in attractiveness… probably. Not that it mattered to Kagami.

 _Sure,_ Kuroko’s deadpan expression seemed to respond, and Kagami was sure that was sarcasm. Fuck.

 

(To be fair, Kuroko was right.)

 

“Kagamicchi is so mean,” Kise whined, but his tone was light and smile very much audible as his hands expertly shuffled through the clothes. “Ooo, a yukata. I guess this could go for the more traditional look my manager talked about.” Kise clucked his tongue thoughtfully. “Kagamicchi,” he turned around, and Kagami snapped his head up quickly. Too quickly. “What do you think I should wear?”

“I’m not clothes expert,” Kagami shrugged, biting at his lower lip as he tried not to imagine anything at all. Yeah. That was a good plan. Add some more eye rolls at Kise and Kuroko to let them know he didn’t want to be there, and he’d be good.

Kise pouted at him. “Kagamicchiiiii....”

“Ugh, isn’t there any basketball uniform or something? You look most comfortable in that,” Kagami grumbled. “Pretty sure girls would like to see your legs, too.” And me, but that’s not the point.

“I don’t think they do, Kagamicchi,” Kise laughed, but he tilted his head thoughtfully. “I wonder if they’d let me go through with it with your uniform…”

“No, absolutely not,” Kagami deadpanned. “Just because I got here right after practice and have it in my bag doesn’t mean you get to use it.”

“Also, it is sweaty,” Kuroko piped in with an amused half-smile on his lips. “Kagami-kun really smells.”

“Kuroko, you asshole--”

“Well, I like the smell of sweat, so,” Kise shrugged and laughed at Kagami’s incredulous expression. “Give me the uniform, Kagamicchi.”

“Not happening.”

  
  


Needless to say, it happened.

“He looks good in the uniform.”

Needless to say, Kuroko was an asshole that had to keep talking about it.

“No shit,” Kagami muttered as he looked through the photos Kise hand sent them a few days after the actual photoshoot. “I can’t believe this.”

“White isn’t really his color, but he still manages to rock it,” Kuroko hummed, settling himself under Kagami’s arm until both of them were comfortable. “Kise-kun is really enjoying himself, huh.”

Kuroko was teasing him, Kagami knew that much, and that made the flush on his face much hotter and redder than what it would have been otherwise.

And Kise wearing the white basketball shorts and top didn’t make things any better -- it made things much worse because

  1. those were Kagami’s

  2. Kagami was hopelessly gay.




“At least Kagami-kun isn’t in denial anymore,” Kuroko said evenly as he watched at Kagami’s fumbling hands and flustered expression. “We’re all in this together,” the little guy had the gall to add and pat Kagami’s thigh as if to console him and his not-quite boner for Kaijou’s ace.

“You too?”

“Well… yes.” The _duh_ went unsaid, but it was undeniably present, and Kagami grimaced at it.

“You could have gone out with him, though. Middle school and stuff.” Kagami sighed, tilting his head back until he couldn’t see Kise’s model smile from the magazine. “He still would, if the way he looks at you says anything, Kuroko.”

“Middle school was different,” Kuroko said quietly. “Kise-kun was different. Me, too.”

Uh oh, this was going to the sad territory that Kagami didn’t actually want to touch.

“Okay, but what are the chances a super model and a super ace would be into me?” Kagami considered out loud. “Shit, I thought I was straight before Kise Ryouta.” _And you,_ Kagami thought and tried not to say that out loud.

“We’ll figure it out, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko patted Kagami’s thigh, appreciate of how Kagami had dropped the subject of Teikou before any painful memories could come up. “For the time being, though, it is rather amusing to see Kagami-kun battle with his feelings for both me and Kise-kun. Who’d have thought your heart is big enough for two loves.”

Kuroko was teasing him again.

“How the fuck--”

“I have my ways.”

“If you know, does that mean--”

“I really doubt Kise-kun has realized your boner for him yet.”

“Thank god.”

“Maybe after I send him the photo of you checking the magazine out, though.”

_“KUROKO.”_


End file.
